I Know you want me
by ThatDiamondInTheSky
Summary: Jazmine really likes huey but has he moved on from her? Cindy likes Riley but will his hoes stop her from getting him? will Ceaser find love too? JazminexHueyxNia CindyxRileyxHoes Ceaserx?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story and fanfiction, so go easy on me. Just so you know I kinda make up the plot as I go along, you know like go with the flow. Haha anyways I hope you like my story!

Jazmine POV:

RING! RING! RING!

"UGHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Hey everyone, my name is Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois, but behind closed doors I call myself Jazmine Freeman. It's the last name of my neighbor who I've been crushing on since FOREVER! Huey Percy Freeman, he's not your average guy, but he's hot as shit! He's got the brains too, not just booksmart but every kind of smart! He's also a huge health nut, and always keeps this permanent but sexy scowl on his face. That amazing eyebrow raise thing he does when he thinking of something. Those gorgeous Maroon eyes, they remind me of sweet velvet. But the thing that stands out the most on him is his GIGANNTIC afro! It was huge as a kid but now its gotten three times as big. UH OH! I need to get dressed, today is the first day of school and I got to figure out what I'm gonna wear!

"First day of high school! I can hardly wait!"

I jump out of bed and look through my closet. After some digging I stick with some ripped Abercrombie & Fitch jeans, a red and white cropped top sweater from Abercrombie & Fitch, and some red and white Zebra print Converses.

"Now what am I gonna do about this mane on my head?"

I pull out my brush, gel, and 12 pony tail holders. As I've gotten older I've learned to like my hair the way it is. My future hubby would be proud! I slick my hair back and put it in a low pony tail.

"Perfect."

Then I read the clock. It says 7:30. OH SHIT! School starts in 20 minutes! I put on some hoop earrings, red Baby Lips, and my Strawberry Fizz perfume from Victoria Secret and I'm out the door.

"Not so fast." Said Tom Dubois.

"DAAADDDDYY, I'm gonna be late."

"Here."

He handed me an orange and beagle.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

"Hug first darling."

"I can't believe she's growing up." Said teary eyed Tom.

"DAAAAAD! I HAVE TO GO!"

"Tom let her go. Bye honey have a great day of school!" Said Sarah Dubois.

"I will mom, bye guys!" Eagar Jazmine yelled as running through the door.

I spot my prince charming with the rest of the crew, Cindy Stephanie McPhearson, Micheal Ceaser, and Riley Escobar Freeman at the bus stop. Cindy is like my all time BFF! We discuss everything together. She's my down ass bitch. As we've gotten older she's lost her tomboy look and got a little more girly with the help of me. She has all the assets to turn heads, no homo. She's a D-cup wearing thug. She has a big ass too, especially for a white girl. Her long gold hair has gotten wayyyyy longer now. They were also with Ceaser, his real name is Micheal Ceaser but we just call him Ceaser. He is SUPER HAWT! Not on huey's level but hes still HAWT! If I didn't feel the way I did about Huey and they weren't best friends I'd tap that. His locks are past shoulder length and he has this dazzling smile to make all the girls faint. He has huge muscles and an 8-pack if I'm not mistaken. And then that leaves Riley. Riley is a handful to deal with, but he's really funny. He plays this thug act but I'm the only one who knows he has a way above average GPA and that he actually reads. He also has a special place for art. He's like a little brother to me, but he looks just like his brother. Just imagine the same description I used for Huey but this person doesn't always frown, he likes junk food, and he has cornrows.

"Hey everyone!" I wheezed as I got on the bus stop.

"DAAYYUUM HOE! I DIDN'T KNOW YO ASS ROLLED LIKE DAT!" Riley yelled as he was checkin me out. That earned him a huge SMACK from Huey on the back of his neck.

"OW NIGGA! DA FUCK DAT WAS FOR?!"

"What did I tell you about calling her a hoe?"

I blushed. Thankfully he didn't notice but Cindy sure as hell did.  
"Shut yo punk ass up. No one tells Esco what to do."

Huey smacked him even harder on the back of his neck.

"OWW! OKAY OKAY SHE AIN'T A HOE DAMN! CAN'T BE RUFFIN UP A NIGGA 'FO WE GET TO SCHOOL. DAMN! NIGGAS IS SPRUNG."

That last sentenced earned him a death glare from Huey and a huge blush from me.

Huey looked at me up and down. I couldn't read his expression but he just shook his head then looked away. I texted Cindy what just happened and she replied almost instantly.

To:Down Ass Bitch Fearsome

"did u just c wut I just saw?"

"Hell yeah! Da fuck wuz dat fo?"

"I dunno. U think I did something?"

"naww jazzy u gud. Riley fine ass might be right, that nigga may b really sprung."

Cindy has been crushing on the younger Freeman for some time now. We've spent endless hours talking about both Freeman brothers. Her and Riley have a relationship like Huey and I. We're best friends.

Before I could reply to Cindy's text something happened that caught my eye, and attention.

"Hey huey!"

I looked up and saw something that broke my heart. Completely broke my heart in half. Completely.

I saw Huey Percy Freeman kissing a girl. Kissing her. They were straight up lip locking. I felt my face get really red. I looked at everyone and all their jaws were dropped to the ground.

"Hey baby." Huey replied with his smooth voice.

'BABY! The fuck?! Who is this bitch? Why am I just now meeting her? What the hell?!'

"And you must be Jazmine Doboy, Huey has told me so many things about you. My name is Nia. Nia Jackson."

"My last name is pronounced Dubois. DO-Bwah. And nice to meet you Nia."

I'm usually the master of fake smiles but I couldn't with this one this bitch was messing with MY Huey Freeman. MINE. I could tell I was straight up glaring at her.

"Mkay whatever ELIZABETH. Huey can we get on now it's hot and I'm ready to go now."

CLIFFFF HANGERRRR! Hahahaha I know right, that bitch must wanna get slapped. I'm gonna try and make these as often as I can but I'm SUPER busy with hw. But it's the weekend now and I'll try to make as many chapters I can. Please review! I would absolutely LOVE it if you messaged me saying what I should do next. That would earn you a shout out. But I like I said before, REVIEWS please! Thank you guys soooo much! Hugs and kisses xoxoxoxo

DISCLAMERS: I DON'T THE BOONDOCKS OR THE CHARACTERS, I DON'T OWN ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH, VICTORIA SECRET, CONVERSE, OR BABY LIPS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 u you guys! I really hope you like it!

Cindy POV:

Who did diz bitch think she wuz?! Calling Jazzy by ha middle name. if you do dat shit you might ass well call yoself a dead ass hoe. Jazzy's face was supah red almost like embarrassment but then she looked PISSED. When I say PISSED, I mean PISSED. She flared ha nostrils, if she kept on ha ass would look like a bull. Wut she did next caught everyone off by surpise. She smiled.

"Since it's too early in the fucking morning for this shit I'm gonna walk away like this never happened. Consider this a warning bitch. See you later everyone."

On that note she walked on the bus and sat in the back.

Everyone wuz surprised at Jazzy. Nia looked upset, Huey looked confused while Ceaser,Riley, and me wuz was surprised but we wuz fightin to stop tha laughta. Of course, Riley was tha one to bust out laughin first.

"BAHHHHAAA! JAZZY GOTCHO HOE!"

That pissed Huey off and he punched Riley in the stomach.

"You don't call her or Jazmine a hoe. Understood?"

"In this case you can call her whatever, especially a hoe." Said Nia

I cut off Huey before he could say anything.

"Hoe I don't even know why you mad. You was tha one to start shit up anyway, so don't go playin round like you was tha victim, cuz dat shit you did ain't cool. I wish a bitch would call me by my FIRST name. Somebody would have to tape my ass to a chair and throw me in a tank filled with sharks cuz I would kill a hoe if she tried me with that shit."

Huey just looked at me while Riley looked proud. He was also lookin at other places too. I'm glad I decided to wear my Jordan Retros with some shorts and a red American Eagle v-neck cuz I just look too irresistible to him right now! Anyways just when he was about to say something that old ass racist mothafucka unca ruckus was bein his old impatient self.

"Y'all niggas need to hurry the fuck up! Thinkin since all dem times yall ran away from the great white man I'd think y'all would be faster. Nigga you betta not cut in front of this precious white gul. Take ya time snow white, I'll wait for any beautiful white woman."

I just looked at the nigga like he was crazy and sat next to Jazmine.

She pulled out her headphones and I could tell that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and so was her nose.

"jazzy what's wrong witchu?"

"Nothing. It's nothing cindy.

Jazzy has been my best friend since for eva. I knew dat hefa wuz lyin.

"Jazmine you act like my ass was born yesterday. Bitch don't lie to me. What's wrong girl? I thought we were best friends and best friends tell each other everything no matter what."

I then realized that was the first time in a while I wuz speakin wit out my accent. And I knew that wud make my ass sincere looking.

She looked at me then spilt everything. Everything that was on her mind and I appreciated that.

"CIINDYY! MY ASS *sniffle sniffle HAS BEEN REPLACED *Sniffle BY SOME FAKE ASS *Sniffle LISA BONET!"

I tried my hardest not to laugh at the Lisa Bonet part cuz dat was true cept dat Nia looked like a younga version of ha but ova all I was just noddin my head at what she wuz sayin.

"I THOUGHT *sniffle sniffle HUEY-"

"You thought Huey what?"

Jazmine's ass was so loud that huey himself heard her.

"And Jazmine you haven't been replaced and I don't appreciate you calling my girl friend "fake Ass Lisa Bonet" alright Mariah?"

He smirked at his response and she just sniffled a couple mo times and whisperd okay. I heard Huey asking hiself if it was ha time of tha month.

"I swear if that bitch tries me one more time or if she hurts huey ima kill her."

"Jazmine is it yo time of tha month?" I asked ha as nice as I could.

"Yes."

*AT THE SCHOOL*

My first class I had was science and in that class tha only person I knew wuz Ceaser and he always paired up wit me wheneva we had to do stuff.

"Class partner up with the people you had last time, if not, choose someone new."

I wuz lookin fo Ceaser black ass but he wuz nowhere to be seen. Then I saw him smiling with this girl who luked asian, Chinese if I'm not mistaken. Then it hit me, she wuz da exchange student from China. I think ha name wuz Ming. So me bein tha most awesomest nigga out dere, I wusnt gonna cockblock so I went and looked fo someone else. Much to my dismay I had to be partner upd wit Josh Kullen. He is this stupid ass jock who thinks he is tha man and that he can pull any bitch. He cute but his arrogance and stupidy and rudeness makes him fugly.

"Hey baby, how bout we stop this workin, so you can get to twerkin?"

I wuz sittin here wunderin wut kinda crack dis nigga wuz smokin.

"NIGGA IS YOU CRAZY?! GET DA FUCK WAY FROM ME FO I SLAP YO ASS!"

And that's all it took to get him away from me. For now at least. Niggas like him be lurkin fo a nigga.

*LUNCH PERIOD*

Huey, Ceaser, Ming, Riley, Nia, and I were already sittin at our table but we wuz missin one mo person.

Jazzy.

When she came she looked like she won a billion dolla lottery.

"Hey everyone!"

She plopped next to Huey not carin wut hard glares she got from Nia.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Hello."

"Yeah whatevah."

"Hey Jazzy!"

"Hey Fake-Ass Mariah."

I think we cud all guess who dumb ass dat was.

Nia.

"Hey Fake-Ass Lisa Bonet."

Nia laughed. Jazzy luked like it was far from funny.

"Jazmine Elizabeth Duboy, I thought you would learn now. Clearly not. You don't belong. Huey doesn't want you, he wants someone who isn't a naïve, dumb, and can fight for what he believes in. You should stick with Ceaser, he's not Huey level but he'd do you good."

Dis bitch must like pressin peoples buttins. Jazmine looked at her then she walked towards her and said

"I may be naïve, I can be kinda slow, BUT I SURE AS HELL WON'T LET YOU SIT UP HERE SAYIN THAT I CANT FIGHT FOR WHAT HUEY BELIEVES IN! I DON'T BELONG? NO BITCH, YOU DON'T BELONG. MY ASS HAS BEEN WOODCREST REPPIN SINCE I WAS A FETUS,"

DAYUUM! I didn't know jazzy got gangsta!

"I'VE BEEN THERE FOR HUEY THROUGHOUT EVERYTHING, WHEN HE NEEDED SOMEONE TO TALK TO OR IF HE EVER NEEDED MY HELP. YOU MAY BE HIS GIRLFRIEND BUT I SIMPLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN, A RATS ASS, OR 2 FUCKS! YOU JUST MOVED HERE DURING THE SUMMER BITCH! HOW YOU GONNA TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE FIGHTS FOR?! FUCK YOU BITCH! I WON'T SIT HERE AND BE DISRESPECTED BY SOME PUNK ASS BITCH!

Huey's mouth dropped to tha floor, Riley was shakin his head in agreement and Ceaser and Ming look dumb founded but they wuz cheerin Jazmine on. Jazmine turned around to look at Nia one mo time befo she left to go to study hall, but somethin crazy happened. All hell broke loose when we saw somebody's hand goin into Jazzy's direction and grab ha hur.

ANOTHER CLIFFFFF HANGGERRRR! Ha ha I love doing this to you guys. I'll try to put two more chapters up tomorrow. Until predict what you thinks gonna happen. But I sure ass hell didn't know jazzy could get gangsta on y'all. If you're surprised now, you'll be shell shocked later.

DISCLAMERS: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR THE CHARACTERS , I DON'T OWN RETRO JORDANS, OR AMERICAN EAGLE


	3. Chapter 3

Mkay guys here's chap. 3, someone saying they were laughing at Jazmines nigga moment and that's when I realized that she really did have a nigga moment! Haha well I hope you're enjoying this series and yeah oh and just in case you didn't know EVERYONE EXCEPT RILEY ARE JUNIORS! Riley is a freshman of course lol well here ya go.

Riley's POV:

Just when Jazzy wuz bout to leave Nia tried to grab her hur! But since you know dat Jazmine always hangin round Huey ha ninja reflexes stopped ha hand in midair!

"BITCH IS YOU MOTHERFUCKING CRAZY?! NO ONE LAY A HAND ON JAZMINE FUCKING DUBOIS! DO-BWAH!

And on dat note she slapped Nia and beat ha ass.

Nia tried to grab jazzy's hur but like I said earlier, jazzy got dem ninja reflexes, she grabbed ha hand then twisted it. I know my ass wusn't da only one to hear dat snap.

"OWW! MY ARM!"

"TOO LATE FOR CRYIN BITCH!"

Jazzy round house kicked ha then just started to wham on dat bitch face. When I say WHAM I mean WHAM!

DUKE! DUKE! DUKE! DUKE! DUKE! DUKE!

Then that's when da security wanted to show up, by den everyone wuz recordin da fight on dey phones. I was recording it wit my iPhone 5, that shit wuz clear as eva! (when I say clear I mean his camera)

When the security tried to rip jazzy off Nia she started to stomp ha ass, but finally they got ha off of ha, and when everyone saw the results everyone said DAAYUUM!

Jazzy only had a few scratches here and there but Nia looked a hot fucking mess! She wuz actually pretty, read when I said WUZ! Ha black leggings were all ripped up, her brown flats were scuffed, and she had TWO black eyes. TWO nigga! Ha "Fight The Power" shirt wuz all bloody. And ha lip wuz fat as fuck!

That's when I finally looked around to see everyone's reaction to what just happened. Cindy was laughin and yellin "DATS MY BITCH! SHE DON'T TAKE SHIT FROM NOBODY!". Ming was nodding ha head to what Cindy wuz yellin and Ceaser wuz yellin "BROOKLYN!" just fo no damn reason. I wonda wut kinda crack he be smokin. That's when we finally get ta Huey. Fo da first time in a while, he looked hurt, confused, and like he was bout ta fight anyone who wuz gonna step ta him.

Huey got up from da table and walked away. Didn't say a thang he just got up and walked away like he neva saw dat shit dat just happened.

*END OF SCHHOL DAY*

"Hey baby."

"What up boo?"

I wuz talkin to one of my hoes, Marie.

Marie is from Puerto Rico and is a fine piece of ass!Her full name Is Marie Valeria Gonzalez, and boy she give gud head. When I say GUD I mean GUD! Right now we was in the front of the school waitin fo our crews ta come. She was looking lookin mighty fine with ha silva Red Bottom heels with that black mini dress. DAMN! She was hurtin niggas, I consider ha to be one of my boo thangs but you know yung Reezy don't love these hoes, but I guess in a way she different. But she is on hoe status. I know I'm a confusin ass nigga but dats how yung Reezy do.

"What you doin today baby?" Marie asked wit ha sexy accent coming out.

"May do sum gangsta shit wit ed and Rummy."

Ed and Rummy are my down ass niggas, no homo. Dey been dere fo me me when I was a lil nigga. And not to mention Ed's daddy owns all of Woodcrest and that comes in handy when we need shit to do or ta happen. Ya feel me?

"What if I don't want you to go to Ed and Rummy's? What is I want you later?" She purred

"Then I'll make it up to you later." I gave ha this look and she got the message I wuz tryin ta send.

At that exact moment Cindy came strollin toward us lookin bummed out.

"Nigga whats wrong witchu?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Nigga don't you lie to me, now tell me whaat's wrong before I have to take precautions in my own hands."

I realized I wuz soundin all smart, that ain't gangsta at all. I'm startin to hang round Huey too damn much. Shit.

Cindy looked at me and said

"I talked to Jazzy, she said-"

Cindy wuz interrupted wit Marie sudden outburst of coughin.

"Bitch wuts wrong witchu? Is you choking on yo own damn spit?" Cindy asked ha.

"Ugh nothing, bye Reezy my baby."

Marie gave me a kiss on da cheek and wuz walkin slowly so I cud get a good look of ha ass swishin as she wuz walkin. But fo some reason, Cindy looked even mo pissed and I didn't know why either. Then I realized she was gonna tell me why she was pissed. Befo I cud ask Ceaser, Ming, and Huey came to da front of da school, where we wuz. I then I realized we wuz missin two people. Jazmine and Nia.

"Where Jazzy and Nia?" asked Cindy

"They had to do after school detention and cleanup." Answered Huey

"Do you know when they will be out? Well Jazy, cuz I really need to talk to her." Said Cindy

"Why do you need to talk to her so bad?" Asked curious Huey.

"*sigh* I wanted to wait till she got here but I might as well tell y'all now,"

"I was on my way to the office cuz I wuz bein a 'Disruption to everyone else's learning'.'

"Mr. Petto! This shit is stupid!"

"Cynthia McPhearson! Go to the office because you are being a disruption to everyone else's learning."

"GLADLY!"

I walked in the office and lady told me to sit and wait for the principal and that he'd be ready in a lil bit.

"That kind of behavior isn't acceptable here and they must be punished!" said Mrs. Broomstick.

"You're right. I think we know what to do." Replied Principal Medlock

"What do we do then with these hoodlums?!"

"Expel them and send them to a boarding school."

Then the phone rang andd the teacher came out and told me to go into the principal's office.

"Okay what's the issue?" Asked Huey.

Cindy burst into tears.

"I THINK *sniffle sniffle* THEY WUZ *sniffle sniffle* TALKING BOUT *sniffle* JAZMINE!"

HAHAHAHA IM SO EVIL! I'll finish the 4th chapter tonight. CAN YOU SAY DRAMA?!

Thanks for the views and reviews! Please continue on to make both go up! Hugs and kisses xoxoxo

DISCLAMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR THE CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE IPHONE 5 EITHER.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone chapter it's chapter 4! My brother found my documents and was like "These are inappropriate" but that won't stop me. My parents even said I could write stories no matter what about. I feel as if you guys give my writing a purpose and I really appreciate it!

Huey POV:  
I can't believe it. First of all, the two women I care most about are having a feud against each other, second of all, they're gonna get sent to a boarding school! For the first time in my life I don't know what to say. I don't know what to say about anything. All I want to do is go to the tree. The tree that holds so many memories. I just wanna sit there and let time pass by.  
"Helloooo? Earth to Huey. You there man?"  
Ceaser seemed really concerned.  
"Yeah I guess I'm okay. You guys I'm gonna leave, I think I need some time to think about everything."  
I left before anyone could reply. I took my time as I was walking then it hit me. It hit me really hard. Yes I care about Nia and I really like her a lot, but Jazmine, I've known her since we've moved to Woodcrest, and what she said earlier was true. She has always been there for me no matter how much of a reality drawer or rude person I was. I-I think I-I l-love J-Jazmine. My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed a huge orange Afro at my tree, our tree and an angry text from Nia.  
From: Nia  
"We r over we r never getting back together I c you like Tht tramp more than me well u happy u can have her." I shrugged my shoulders and i made  
my way over there near her.  
"Hey."  
"She told me."  
At first I was highly confused then I remembered what she was talking about.  
"Do I get a 'hey' back?" I half joked  
She glared at me. But her eyes softened up, those green orbs sucking me into a trance. They're beautiful.  
"Sorry. I'm just, just really upset."  
"It's okay, I think we could all understand why you're upset."  
"Huey can I ask you something and you not go all crazy on me?"  
I didn't know what to expect when it came to Jazmine. Her questions come from different varieties, but I always told her the truth when she asked.  
"Do y-you have any f-feelings towards m-me?"  
I didn't answer. I could answer. I think I did. No no, I LOVE JAZMINE ELIZABETH DUBOIS! Why can't those words just muster out of my mouth? Just say it. It's what she wants to hear, it's what you want to hear. Just say it.  
" Huey? Huey? HUEY?"  
She was looking at me, those green orbs now hurt and angry.  
"Fine. If that's how you feel. That's okay. Just don't ever talk to me again. Understood?"  
She got up and tried to walk away but I grabbed her arm.  
Jazmine's POV:  
Those strong, big, beautiful muscles. NO NO NO JAZMINE! He doesn't love you, but yes he does! No he doesn't! Yes he does! "Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois," his sexy deep voice boomed.  
"I love you. I loved you ever since we moved here. I'll always love you. And I wanna be with you. But what about-"  
Before he could finish I crashed my lips on to his. It was the best feeling I have ever had yet to come. Jolts of electricity boomed everywhere through my body. My tongue found the entrance of his mouth and we had a tongue war. He was winning but I wasn't backing down. We finally stopped when air became an issue.

"Hey can you call my phone I can't find it." I asked.  
"Sure."  
Then that's what I remembered what ringtone I saved for him.  
"We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine"  
"Oh shit!"

"Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby"  
We finally found my iPhone and my face was beet red. Huey was smirking.  
"Huey Percy Freeman if you say anything about that ringtone I swear it's your ass."  
He looked at me thoughtfully and said,  
"Maybe I want it to be."  
"Hush up, I guess this means we're official right?"  
"Yep, Nia broke up with me on the way here."  
"Mkay good. Now give me another kiss Percy."  
"Fine."

Cindy POV:

"GIRL HE FINALLY ASKED YOASS OUT?!" I screamed into the phone.

"Yep! All that hard work and paitences paid off! Huey Freeman is officially not up for grabs many more! Huey is my boyfriend. Huey is my boyfriend!"

Although I'm happy fo Huey Mchater and Jazzy I still need to get the otha Freeman brotha.

Riley Escobar.

Jazzy I'm really happy for the both of you but still need SOMEONE."

"I think I know who that someone is. Lemme guess, Riley." Jazzy replied sarcasticly.

"...Yes..."

I could tell she was on the otha line grining from ear to ear.

"Look jazzy. I need yo help. some bitch name Marie tryin ta steal my man."

"Oh shit you talkin bout Marie Gonzalez?! That girl pussy is like Pokemon cards, everyone has had it some point. but yeah I'll help you meet me at Wuncler mall this Friday okay?"

"aight." I replied

"alright

"Assulamu Alakum." She said

"Wa Alaikum Assalam." I replied

AHHHH! They're finally together! There were ups and downs in this chapter. I think it was real cute the ringtone jazzy set for Huey lol. And jazmines gonna help Cindy like the down ass bitch she is. But like I said people REVIEWS! Thanks hugs and kisses xoxoxoxoxo

DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DONT OWN THE IPHONE OR MARIAH CAREY'S "Always be my baby"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! It's kya! I absolutely LOVE writing this series! Just keep on with the reviews and suggestions to make this story continue. Speaking of suggestions shout out to u/3956857/joice-xoxboubou-xox cuz she helped me think of this chapter. ;) check out her series rich school ain't pretty. Also these next couple chapters are mainly gonna be Jazmine and Cindy's POV's.

Cindy POV:

A nigga is actually nervous. It's Friday mornin and later on tonight Jazzy and me gotta think of somethin to get Riley and I'm actually scurred. Plus ion even know wut dat crazy hefa got in store fo me.

*Art class*  
"Alright class as you know your homework was to draw a picture of someone you love. But I have added a little twist, you will be sharing your art and why you love that person so much. The first person that will be presenting is Billy." Said our art teacher

My heart was thumpin out of my chest and it ain't cuz didn't do the homework, I actually did do it. It was the person I chose. And he's in this class wit me. I drew a picture of Riley Escobar Freeman. It was good. Hell I ain't even gonna be modest, it was great! But this is a great opportunity to express my feelings fo him right? Right?

"Rules for the drawing," began  
You don't have to give us a direct name for the person just a letter. Your presentation can't be less than 5 minutes but no more than 10. And the drawing must actually look like the person."  
Billy went  
Then Amber  
Then Ashley  
Then Da'Marcus  
Then Hiro  
Then Tameka  
Then Alejandro

Riley wuz next.

"Riley, please come up here and show us who you drew a picture of."

Riley POV:

I'm usually not da type of nigga to get nervous but in dis case, I am.  
I luv drawin, always have, but I gets kinda nervous when I gotta share my art wit anotha nigga.

"Aight." I got up from my chur and walked to da front of da class. ol bitch ass already had my art.  
"Riley tell us the name, kind of art, and why you love this person."

"Well it's called "My beautiful True Fantasy" and it's a sculpture and I really luv this person cause she's always there fo a nigga-"  
"Ahem."  
"Oh sorry, she's always there for me and I really love her fo dat. And she's smart and beautiful."

Cindy's POV:

The sculpture was beautiful. It looked like a Greek goddess. It was made of Gray clay and she was put in a position that made her look like she was da top bitch. She was standing one leg bent and her hand on her chin while her other hand was on her hip. It was beautiful. I loved it  
"Alright Riley this is amazing and I need at least one initial of the person."  
"I."  
"Okay you can sit down now."

"Cindy it's your turn now."  
I wuz nervous as fuck. My legs suddenly felt like jello. I got up from my chair and walked slowly to the front of the class. Everyone's eyes were on me, including Riley's.

"Alright Cindy we need the name, type of art, and why you love this person."

"Cindy please we don't have all day."

"Cindy-"  
RIIIINNNGGGG

THANK GOD! THE BELL RANG! I grabbed all my stuff and was out the door.

*Lunch period*

"So you almost had to show your sculpture of Riley and explain to the whole class why you lived him? Damn that's crazy yo." Said baffled Jazmine.  
"Girl yes I thank god the bell rang cuz that wudve been too much to admit my love in front of the whole damn class."  
"I feel ya." Said Ceaser butting into the conversation.  
"Nigga wuz I talkin to yo black ass?" I asked him but I was partially panicked to know if he was listenin to jazzy and me's convo.  
"No but I do sure as hell know you live you some Riley."

Jazzy and I's mouth dropped straight to da floor.  
"Is it that obvious?!"asked panicked Jazmine.

"About as obvious you liked Huey jaz, but too bad both niggas are and were oblivious to it." He replied chill.  
"Oh and that girl Riley is currently dating. She don't back down from nobody, especially when it comes to men."

"Well this just might have to be war. A bitch war." Cindy replied calmly.

*At Jazmine's house*

"CINDY! HURRY THE FUCK UP! THE PARTY STARTS AT 10 AND IT'S ALREADY 7:30!" Screamed a very impatient Jazmine Dubois.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT CAN A NIGGA TAKE A PISS? DAMN!"  
I yelled back just as loud as Jazmine.

We wuz both comin down da stairs and went to the car when Riley wuz walkin by.

"Hey Riley!"

"It's Esco bitch." Replied hostile to Jazzy.

"Sorry damn don't get sensitive towards a nigga. Hey Esco."

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey Reezy."

"Hey C-murph."

"Whatchu been up to?"

"Nothin you know. Cruisin, chillin, not luvin these hoes."

"Haha. Well we gotta hang out real soon. Maybe we can tag a house real soon." (For those who don't know tagging a house is spray painting it :) )  
"Yeah soon. I gotsa go sorry Cindy I'll talk to you later." On that note Riley walked away looking rather so small even though he stands at 6"3.

"Was it me or did that nigga seem a little out of it?" Asked stumped jaz.

"Yeah I wonder wut's wrong. He never calls me Cindy. Never." I replied.

"Well there's nothing we can do but get you jazzed up for this party so he can see how good you look." She said casually.

"How you know he even comin?"

"Cindy girl you're so late he was the one who got it around the school."  
"Oh okay. Well let's get me lookin fine so I can cheer his ass up." I said as a final statement.

I kinda like this chapter. Looks like mission get Riley is starting to take its toll. I wonder why Riley is so spaced 'll find out soon enough HINT HINT. Sorry I can't get both chapters done tonight so I'll just do one tomorrow to make up for today. But thanks everyone for the views and reviews! Please continue to do both. Thanks hugs and kisses xoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

WASSUP?! (Martin voice) hahaha hey everyone! It's ya girl Kya. I just wanted to remind y'all that you can send me messages saying what you think u should do next, and if I like it and it fits in the chapter, I'll put in the story and give you your props and a shoutout. Also message me and say whether you're liking the story. I would really LOVE to hear y'all's opinions. Like I always say, please view and review. Peace.

Jazmine's POV:

'I know exactly what part I'm taking Cindy in the mall. I have my eyes on this dress that would look AMAZING on her! Plus I gotta figure out how I'm gonna get Huey to go to the party since you know he's not a party person. Maybe if I say-'

"JAZZ!"

"Huh?! My bad I spaced out."

"Yeah girl I can tell, I was callin yo name fo about 5 minutes. "

Then my song came on.

"Oh when you walk by every night, talkin sweet and lookin fine, I get kinda hectic inside." I sung.

"Baby I'm so into you, darling if you only knew, all the things that float through my mind." Cindy sung back.

"BUT IT'S JUST A SWEET SWEET FANTASY BABY! WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES YOU COME AND TAKE ME, ON AND ON AND ON. SO DEEP IN MY DAYDREAMS BUT IT'S JUST A SWEET SWEET FANTASY BABY!" We both were yelling.

As we were jamming to the song I realized we were at the mall already.

"Damn dat was quick" said Cindy.

"That's good because it gives us more time to get ready an look HAWT! Especially you don't have a clue what I've got in store for you." I told her with this sneaky look on my face.  
"My ass don't know whether to be excited or scured as fuck." Cindy replied wide-eyed.

*Inside the mall.*

"Jaz where we gonna go? All dese shops are wack." Cindy said impatiently.

"You're right... WAIT NO THERE'S THIS NEW SHOP CALLED 'Badd Bitchh Fantaziess" AND I WENT THERE THAT PLACE IS BOMB!"

I was dragging Cindy to the store. When we entered it was so colorful. Every neon color you could think of. Now it was 8:00! We only have about 30 min. To get everything! I went to work on trying to find that dress that would look amazing on Cindy.

"Where's that damn dress?" I was talking to myself.

I sent Cindy to go look for some makeup and shoes while I handled the clothes situation.

"Found it!"

I took no time at all taking that dress and looking for Cindy and taking them both into the dressing room, no homo.

"Oh my god Cindy, THIS IS AMAZING!"

We grabbed both our dresses, shoes, and makeup and paid for it.

*At Jazmine's house*

I just finished getting Cindy dressed up. When I say she looks BAD she looks HELLA BAD! No homo.

The dress was yellow and it was very complementary to her eyes. It was thigh length and it was bodycon (a fabric that's real clingy) so it hugged her in all the right places. It had a ruffle twist that held the dress up and for the shoes she got some plain black 4 inch heel red bottom shoes. So the shoes made her 6"1 (she's 5'9 and Jazmine is 5'10)  
She had on black smoky eye eyeshadow with beautiful red Mac lipstick.  
And finally her hair was cascading down her back in its natural curly state.

I put on a purple romper that fit my curves PERFECTLY! It had a huge v-neck in the front (showing off my D-cup boobies :D) and my back was all out. I had on spiked off-white red bottom heels and I also had a smoky eye with plain nude lipstick.

I put my hair in one giant puff and turned that puff into a bun.  
We were some bad looking bitches.

*At the Freeman Residence*

"Cindy I need to think of something so Huey will go to the party with em. Shit it's 9:15! It's an hour drive there!" I said hectic.

"Well stop bein a bitch ass nigga and knock on da damn döö." Cindy said impatiently.

I did as she said and less then 5 seconds Huey came to the door.  
His eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. He stared at me and I saw lust in his eyes.  
"Jazmine where do you think you're going like that?" He asked.

"To a party and you're coming with me." I stated.

I was surprised at how strong I was. I pushed him into the backseat and drove off.

Cindy POV:  
*50 minutes later at Trey's party*

Damn dis bitch wuz jumpin! It wuz live as hell! But I was mainly lookin fo riley. Then I found him.  
With Marie.  
On da dance floor.  
All ova eachother.  
At first I was pissed especially when he glanced at me. But I just kept calm.  
Breathe in breathe out.

Breathe in breathe out.  
Den I grabbed da nearest dude and started to Dance all ova him. I ain't enjoy it but oh fuckin well.

Riley stopped dancin wit Marie and told ha to go get dem some punch. That's what I was about to do to ha.

"Hey Cindy."

"Hey Reezy."

"You know dat guy?"

"Why yo ass need ta know? Are you my daddy or Sumthin?" I replied a lil hostile.

"Damn girl you ain't gotta bite a nigga head off. I just wanted to see if you wanted ta dance wit a nigga."

It might not have showed but my ass wuz happy as fuck dat he asked me ta dance wit him.

"Aight"

He grabbed my hand and I started to grind on him.

HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Since its only a 4 day week I'll post something on Thursday :D yay! Like I say reviews people. Thanks.  
DISCLAIMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS RED BOTTOM HEELS MAC MAKEUP OR "Fantasy" BY MAIAH CAREY


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness! I felt as if its been FOREVER! And guess what guys?! I have NO homework! NONE! ZILP! ZILCH! ZIP! And you know what that means? Better detailed stories! YAY! You guys don't know how much fun it is writing this series! Shoutout u/3956857/ for helping write this chapter! She was a HUGE part of this chapter so when you give me props give her props too! And be sure to check out her stories also.

Cindy POV:

I wuz havin da time of my life! You dat feelin you get when you just on top of da world? Dats me right now wit Riley! We was on top of da world! TOGETHA! I dunno where dat Marie chick went but it don't really even matta right now. I wuz dancin wit my BOO!

"Yo a yo I was on the plane wit Dewayne  
You can call me Whitley I go to hill mane.  
Listen, I'm the baddest in the school, the baddest in the game."

"Dis my shit!" I said and I got REALLY excited. I culdve swore I felt somethin pokin me. HARD. but dat don't even really matta.

I started to grind and twerk on Riley to da beat of da music. Riley moved his big hands from my hips to my waist. He's SOOOOO SEXXXXAYYY! Especially wit his polo Ralph Lauren cargo shorts, blue polo Ralph Lauren shirt, and his white Air Force ones and his newly fresh done braids! I think you can guess who did em for him. (ME BITCH!)

Then outta nowhere, Marie pops up cockblockin BIG time!

"Riley come dance with me I miss you. " said slutty Mcslutface.

"Um Marie naw can't you see a nigga kinda busy." Replied pissed off Riley.

"Yeah you can move along now. " I said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me honey but nobody's in my lane." Nicki said in da song.

"Puta ion know who the fuck you think you are. You need to back the fuck up el stupido."

"hole up bitch if you gunna say shit bout me ya need ta say it to where i'll undastand hoe. I'm sure someone else would want to get their dick sucked but Riley's busy." I said heatedly.

"When you was in New York, you was fuckin' the Yankee.  
I was fuckin' wit base, I was pitchin' to Franky.  
These bitches so cranky, give them a hanky.  
My mommy I'm cold gimme my blanky" these lyrics wuz dope.

Finally afta some time, Riely wuz able to get Marie the cockblocker away. We wuz havin too much fun.

"Riley I'll be right back okay I'm finna get some punch." I said.

"Aight." His sexy deep voice boomed back at me.  
I went there to get the punch and cum back. I didn't want my baby ta leave meh cuz I wuz holdin his ass up but when I came back he wuz gone.

Marie POV:  
I wasn't gonna just sit there and let that tramp take my man away! I had to do something! Then I got this bold idea. I started to walk towards Riley slowly to make sure he saw me too.

"Baby," I cooed.  
"I have to show you something upstairs. It's REALLY urgent and I need you to take care of this need okay?" I said adding my charm.

"You betta not be wastin a nigga time. Shit I gots stuff I need ta do." He replied highly annoyed.

"Oh trust me, I don't think what im about to show you is a waste." I replied lustily leading him upstairs to the bedroom.  
We finally made it to the room.  
"Is it a damn bug you need meh to kill? Sorry Bae but I just got these-"  
I cut him off before he could finish with a sloppy amazing ass kiss. I ripped off my dress so he could see my amazing Victoria secret lingerie.

"Damn gurl. Work it."  
I was grinding hard on him and I finally took off all of our clothes so we could both get the big prize.

Cindy POV:

"Damn I leave that nigga for 2 seconds to get some punch and he leaves a nigga hangin." I wuz flustered and Ion know where dat crazy nigga went. I did the only thing I culd think of at da moment.  
I called jazzy.

"Hello?" Jazz asked.

"Hey Jazz it's C-murph and I wuz wonderin if you seen Riley cuz he left meh while I wuz goin to get sum punch." I replied.

"Nah Cin I haven't seen him. Huey have you seen Riley? No? Okay. Cindy why don't you ask other people and if they don't know search upstairs."

"Aight Jazz talk to ya later and tell Huey Mchater I said hey. "

"Haha okay. Huey Cindy said hey. He said whatever. Talk to you later Cin."

"Aight bye."  
I wuz searchin everywhere fo dat nigga. I wuz startin to get worried cuz I kept on gettin da same answer. No.  
"DAYUUM C-Murph! You lookin fine but naww I haven't seen Reezy."

"He Cindy! Nope sorry I haven seen Riley."

"According to my research, I haven't seen Riley Escobar Freeman AT ALL tonight."

I wunder why niggas like him are even allowed to come to dese types of parties.

I started to go upstairs like jazzy said and see if he wuz up here. I saw LOTS of couples going up and down from/to the upstairs bedrooms. I then heard a distinct voice that sounded really familiar.

"OHHHHH right there baby."  
I opened the door to have the shock of my life. It wasn't Riley at all. It was dat nerd I asked earlier if he saw Riley and he wuz gettin head from one of da cheerleaders.  
He had the look of pure horror on his face.

"Uh um, MY BAD!" I yelled then slammed the door shut.

I wuz walkin den I heard a REAL familiar voice. Riley's.  
"Damn right there. Shit. Fuck." He was moanin.  
I ran to that door and kicked it open like I wuz sum Kung Fu masta like Huey. My eyes were in complete shock. Riley wuz on da bed nekkid wit Marie on top of him cowboy style.  
"R-riley?" I Squawked. I didn't even Recognize my own voice.  
"..." He had complete shock on his face and Marie looked embarrassed then had this huge grin on her face I wanted to smack off.

"H-how could you? Nervermind I'll just go and let you two be..." The tears started to run down my face.

"Cindy wait-" he wuz tryin to put his clothes on but I already ran out the room. Then I ran all the way home. I felt embarrassed and played like a broken record.

Aww poor Cin Cin :'( I can't believe Riley would do something like that. I thought he had feelings towards her. Or maybe he does. Ugh all this drama and not enough popcorn. But like I always say guys. REVIEWS AND VIEWS PLEASE! Also send me messages saying what you think should happen next and maybe, just maybe I'll put it in my next chapter. Ttyl! Hugs and kisses xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So far feedback has been GREAT! I'm really trying to get deviant art to let me upload pictures of them put it doesn't wanna do so right now. Ugh. But until then I'll just be super descriptive! So enjoy this drama cuz you've got loads of it coming at you in different directions.  
Jazmine POV:

I was having the time of my life! Huey actually danced with me! I've never thought of the words"Huey" and "dancing" being in the same sentence. Oh well but all that changed when I saw Cindy running downstairs with tears and snot running down her nose. I tried calling her name to see whats wrong but she didn't answer. Then I saw Riley chasing her while putting his shirt on (Though I don't have a thing for Riley he does have an AWESOME 8-pack. Popped a Molly I'm sweatin, WOO!) then I see that sly snake Marie following with a towel wrapped around her body. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all.

Cindy POV:

Life's a bitch. A bitchy bitch at that. I saw the man I was in love with having sex with the bitch I wanna kill. It cut. Cut real deep. I heard Jazzy call my name but I kept on running. I ran all the way home. I had huge blisters on my feet but I don't really care right now. I took a hot shower then went to bed. Though I didn't go to sleep. It's 1:30 and I am tired but I can't go to sleep. I spent the next hour crying my eyes out till it hurt to cry any more.  
*CINDY'S DREAM*  
"Hello? Where am I?" I was in a pitch black dark room strapped in a chair.  
"Cindy my dear, you're awake." It was my moms voice.  
"Mom? What's going on? Let me go!" The more I tried to get out the chair the more pain I felt.  
"Cindy, I'm afraid I can't do that." My moms voice replied.  
"Why no-" I didn't get to finish. The room lightened up and I saw Riley staring at me, only it wasn't the Riley I knew. He was monstrous and had this evil grin on his face. He started walking towards me.  
"I'm gonna rip your heart out, only this time I mean it physically." He reached out for my heart.  
"NOOO!" I screamed. Before he could do anything I woke up.  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I was sweating all over. I check my iPhone 5 and it says it's 11:30.  
I got up from bed and took a 10 minute shower. When I came out I saw I got a text from Jazzy.

From: Jazzy my nigga  
"Hey meet me at Wuncler park so we can talk." The text said.  
"What if I don't wanna?" I said trying to on her nerves. Less than 10 seconds I got  
"Cindy don't make me drag u from ur house cuz I will. We need 2 talk. Say if you come I'll play b ball witchu."  
Jazzy knew me so well, I could never turn down a game of basket ball.  
"Aight." I sent.  
I just threw on a pair of black sweats, a grey Wife beater (which reminded me too much of someone.) and my Jordan 11 breds. I threw my hair in a messy ass bun.  
I came downstairs and saw a note from my parents saying they weren't home. Typical. The note read  
"Hey honey! Your father and I are still on our trip and we should be back on Monday. Remember, we have dinner with the Freeman's and the Dubois's because its Inauguration Day! We dearly miss you and can't wait to see you. Love, mother."  
HOLY SHIT! I forgot I had dinner with them! Ugh this is really gonna be awkward. I ripped the note up and threw it in the trash. I then walked out the house to walk to Wuncler park.  
*At Wuncler park*  
When I saw Jazzy I almost laughed. Almost. She looked like an exact replica of me except she had on gym shorts and Retro Jordans instead of Breds. Her wife beater was the same color too. Her hair was in a messy bun also, but since her hair is WAYYY thicker then mine it just looked like her momma never taught her how to do hair. But she still looked cute non the less.  
"Hey Cin, what's up?" She had this concerned look on her face.  
"Nothing just talking to you." I replied.  
"Smart ass." She muttered  
"Cindy I'm not playing basketball till you tell me what's wrong."  
I glared at her for a moment, but then I softened my tone up. This was my best friend and I could tell her anything.  
"WheniwaslookingforRileyifoun dhimandmariehavingsex." I said super fast.  
"Whoah whoah slow down there Tiger. Now repeat what you said slower."  
I looked at her then broke down. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. I dropped to the floor then covered my hands over my face and started to bawl my eyes out like a big baby. That wasn't gangsta at all.  
"Jaz*sniff sniff* I caught him *sniff sniff* and Marie *sniff sniff* having SEX!" People were lookin at me but I didn't care. They could look all they want.  
Jaz looked hurt for a moment then that hurt in her eyes flashed to anger.  
"Cynthia Stephanie McPhearsome, stop crying right now or I'll cut you. The Cindy I know wouldn't sit here and cry, she'd go get revenge."I was pissed she used my govament but she wuz speakin tha truth. But there's one problem.  
"You wanna know da fucked up thing Jazmine? I still love him."  
She looked at me like she saw a ghost but then nodded her head.  
"That's what I felt when Huey was dating that tramp whose name we won't say in my presence. The only way I got Huey was telling how I felt. Cindy I think it's the time you do the same and tell Riley how you feel." That's why I love that bitch. She knows how ta cheer a nigga up!  
I smiled and she did the same thing in return we then hugged.  
6 hours later (7:50 PM)  
"Damn Jaz I didn't know you knew how ta play sum ball." I said while wiping sweat off my head.  
"I know a lil sumin sumin" she replied cockily. We wuz drinking our Gatorades when I saw sumthin that made me almost spit everything out.  
I saw Riley all lovey dovey coming to the court wit dat hefa whose name we won't say in my presence. He looked straight at me. I glared at him hard. It was almost better than Huey's cold scowl. Almost.  
"Hey Jaz I gots ta go home. Call meh if you need anythang." I said while hurriedly packing my stuff.  
"Hey Cindy." He said nonchalantly.  
I ignored him and ran all the way home.  
Jazmines POV:  
Damn I never seen Cindy run like that before. She looked as if the Hannibal was chasing her. Riley looked at me.  
"Bae could you go gets us some ice cream?" He asked.  
"Anything for you my love." She walked away. What she was wearing was skimpy as fuck. She had on a sports bra that was obvious it was too small for her, some pink booty shorts and some all black Pumas.  
"Jaz I need your help. Please?" Riley said forgetting to use his pretend accent.  
"You fucked up. You horribly fucked up." Was all I said as I was packing my stuff.  
"What do I do to make it up to her?" He said grabbing my shoulders so I could look into his eyes. Damn Freeman genes, those velvet irises. Ugh they're hypnotizing. His eyes showed pain, anger, worry, and if I'm not wrong he was crying. I told him the truth and nothing but the truth.  
"I really want to help you Riley but I don't even know how to fix something that big for her. Perhaps breaking up with Marie would help your case." I said sincerely.  
I looked at me long and hard and nodded his head then walked away, sulking.

Cindy POV:

"UGHHH FUCK ME!" I screamed angrily while throwin a pillow. I wuz on my bed thinkin. Thinkin about Riley. Yeah I know shame on meh but I can't help it dese days. I love him. Simple as dat.  
I took a looonngg bubble bath.  
When I got out I put on a tank top and some booty shorts.  
I don't tell nobody I do dis but I write poems.  
2 hours later (9:55)  
Afta sum thought I came up wit dis.  
" You're thing 1 I'm thing 2.  
You're the left foot and I'm the shoe.  
I'm down for you my nigga I'll drown for you my nigga.  
But dis ain't fun and games anymore, I hope you feel the same way i do.  
I've been in love witchu for 7 years and that's the fuckin truth.  
As we got olda, love come and goes, just as your hoes do. My game ain't fo no one else 'cept you. You da basketball and I'm da hoop. The truth is, I really really love you." I smiled at my poem. I just had ta think of a name. Then it came. I named it "My Nigga" I know it ain't romantic but I like it and its catchy.  
Then the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and answered it. It wuz Riley, and this nigga had tha nerve to bring Marie hand in hand wit him.  
"We need to talk." Riley said in a business like voice.

Jazmine's POV:  
Ugh damn teenage hormones. I couldn't stop thinking about Huey, and not in the innocent way either. I was freaky.  
To: xoxoHubbyxoxo  
"I boredddd. Lets go hang out."  
I got a reply less then 20 seconds.  
From: xoxoHubbyxoxo  
"Jazmine what in the hell do you want to do at 10 O'clock at night?"  
I could already picture him raising his eyebrow. That sexy eyebrow raise make some just wanna- JAZMINE! That can wait. You have to reply.  
To: xoxoHubbyxoxo  
"Come here and I'll show you. ;)"  
I could already see him blushing.  
From: xoxoHubbyxoxo  
"Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Be ready."  
Oh Freeman, you don't know how ready I am.

Cindy POV:

"THE FUCK! HELL NO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE WITH THAT BULLSHIT!" I screamed at him.  
I tried slammin da door on his face but somehow he acted quick and put his foot in the door like sum ninja, like Huey!  
They came in. I sat on the love seat and they sat on da big velvet couch. Funny how I wuz sittin in da love seat but I ain't got nun.  
"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. " I said obviously pissed off.  
"We need ta talk." He stated once again.  
"Obviously nigga. I dunno whose idea it wuz ta bring dat hefa along."  
Marie got bold as hell.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT GONNA SIT HERE AND BE DISRESPECTED BY SOME CELOSO CULO PUTA CULO GANGSTA WANNABE NIGGA CUZ TENGO RESPETO POR MÍ MISMO MUCH MÁS QUE ESO!"  
"Baby please don't call her that." Riley said. I didn't know dat nigga spoke Spanish.  
"We'll you're gonna have to choose. Me or her."  
"I can't."  
"Then I'll choose for you. We're officially over Riley Freeman. You were clumsy in bed anyway even when you had a big polla, I thought it'd help you, but it didnt. You were a waste of my time. Goodbye."  
As much as I hated that he brung ha to my house I wusn't gonna sit there and let dat hefa disrespect Reezy like dat.  
"Hey Marie, you forgot something."  
"What?"  
"Dis."  
I punched her in her jaw to where I knocked one of her teeth out. It wuz da front one too.  
"Don't you EVA, disrespect someone like dat again in my house understand? Especially if its Reezy." He smiled at me.  
She picked up her tooth and started to bawl. I pushed her out my house.  
"Hey C-Murph,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
My nigga.

Jazmines POV:  
I was nervous as hell! I put on my secret stash of lingerie. It was pink black and lace, I also put on my matching thong. DAMN! My ass got BIG! Then I put on my mesh robe. I flat ironed my hair so I could put it in a neat fish tale braid. I sprayed on my strawberry Fizz-Appletini Victora's Secret perfume concoction.  
I heard the doorbell ring.  
My heart skipped a beat.  
I positioned my self sexily and opened the door to where my body was exposed. I got the shock of my life. It wasn't Huey. It was RILEY!  
"RILEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I whisper yelled.  
"Damn Jazz! Although I'm not interested in you you look fine as hell. By the way, you just gon let a nigga freeze out here. It's cold at night."  
"Fine come in." I said disappointedly while wrapping the robe over my body.  
He grabbed my ass and I smacked the back of his neck.  
"OWW! DA HELL WUZ DAT FOR?!" He yelled.  
"That was for smacking my ass. "  
"You wuz askin fo it wit dat sexy lingerie." He smiled evilly.  
Was it me or was the younger Freeman brother flirting with me?

Riley's POV:  
I don't like Jaz like dat. She's fine as hell but dats my brothas girl, and I just like messin wit ha. I like Cindy anyway. I think.  
"Why you gots dat on anyway?" I asked ha even though I sure as hell knew why she had it on. She was expectin Huey but she got me instead.  
"It's non of your business. Why are YOU here?"  
"Marie broke up wit me. She said I wuz a waste of time and clumsy in bed. When she wuz bout to leave, Cindy knocked ha da fuck out!" I said excitedly.  
Jaz smiled.  
"Good now when are you gonna ask her out?" asked.  
"Not sure yet. Oh and I wanted to come tell you I have an I.Q. Of 146."  
She jumped up and hugged me really hard.  
"OH MY GOD RILEY I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She was yelling.  
"We have to tell everyone!"  
"Girl no! Dats not gangsta!"  
"Riley I'm tellin you it's just a phase you'll get over it."  
"Yeah whatevah. Well I betta get goin. Don't wanna interrupt you and Huey's DATE so I'll be leaving now." I said while winking.  
OMG THAT WAS CRAZY YO! Cindy knockin out people's teeth and shit. That shit cray. Lmfao and Riley's a genius y'all! I wonder what Huey's gonna think when he see's Jazzy. I just want Riley Nad Cindy to get together already! Geez Anyways people like I always say REVIEWS AND VIEWS! Thanks! Hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO  
DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS, OR VICTORIA'S SECRET, OR JORDANS OR PUMAS


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Kya here! I just wanna say thank you so much because this story has almost hit 1,000 views! Can you believe that?! 1,000! It's amazing how I just started an I'm getting all this feedback! Thank you soo much! This is rated M because of a mature Scene that's gonna happen *wink wink* so if you don't like freaky deaky scenes I advise you not to read certain parts of this chapter.  
Jazmine POV:  
Riley was walkin out the door. He looked at me then started snickering and shakin his head.  
He finally left.  
30 min. Later  
Huey still hasn't shown up. Ugh I'm getting really sleepy.  
DING DONG!  
I wrapped my robe around my body just in case it wasn't Huey.  
Thank god it was him! I was starting to get worried that he stood me up.  
"Hey!" I said in a squeaky voice.  
"Jazmine what's wrong." He said while coming in the living room.  
He was looking at me skeptically.  
"You're an hour late." I said a little upset.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Jazmine I can leave if you want me to." He said obliviously annoyed.  
"Why do you *sniff sniff* act this way towards me?" I started to sniffle and if you know me you know it's not pretty when I cry.  
"Jazmine don't start right now. I'm not in the mode." He said in a warning tone.  
Ahh prepare for waterworks Freeman.  
I looked down slowly but steadily the years started to come down my face.  
"Jazmine, please not now." Oh my god! Huey Freeman was begging me. But don't get distracted Jaz, keep up the good work.  
"BAAAAAAAHHHHH! HUEY PERCY FREEMAN DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMOREEEEE! HE HATES ME AND I'M A HUGE BURDEN IN HIS LIFEEEEE!BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Good work Jazmine.  
Huey sighed, plugged his ears then started to frown.  
"Jazmine please stop. Although you can be a burden in my life SOMETIMES, I still really like you."  
"Really? *sniffle sniffle*" it was working!  
"Really." He replied while sitting on the leather love seat next to me pulling out his favorite book "Malcom X"  
I was already bored.  
"Huey I'm boreeeddd."  
"You're the one who called me over here."  
"Hueyyy." I said impatiently.  
"Fine I have a game we can play."  
"Really?" I perked up.  
"It's called the quiet game."  
"Huey."  
"You lost Jazmine."  
"HUEY!"  
I was getting frustrated with him.  
Randomly the air conditioner got on full blast and it blew my robe exposing my body to him.  
He look bewildered. His mouth kinda dropped down and he was doing his eyebrow raise big time.  
"Huey?"

"Huey answer me."  
I ran upstairs and closed the door.  
"I did all of this for nothing."  
I heard a knock on the door.  
"Jazmine."

He let himself in. I couldn't read his facial Expression.  
I looked up at him. He was so damn beautiful! I couldn't stay mad at him long. He took of his combat boots I guess before he came to talk to me. His beautiful Afro. Those amazing reddish brown irises. They softened up when he looked at me.  
I stood up ready to leave but he grabbed my arm.  
He kissed me.  
It was a mix between fire and ice! It was warm and sensational but it iced up my veins.  
WARNING! THIS IS THE SCENE WHERE THEY GET FREAKY DEAKY! IF YOU DONT WANNA SEE THIS THEN KEEP SCROLLING BUD!  
We flopped on top of the bed tangled into each other.  
"Are you ready?" He asked in a sexy low husky voice.  
"The question is, at YOU ready Freeman?" I was smirking.  
He took off his shirt LAWD! Riley had a nice 8-pack but Huey's was more defined! I blushed at the sight of his 8-pack. He saw then smirked. He took off off my robe and looked at my body. He then took off his pants and OH MY GOD! He had on Calvin Klein boxers that showed the outline of his junk! I hadn't seen it yet with my own eyes and I could see he was well endowed. I saw the whole outline and it was poking me on my ribcage.  
I gasped.  
"Are you sure you're ready Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois?" He asked cockily.  
I answered with a kiss.  
I was hungry. Hungry for him.  
He was kissing me and reached the back of my bra and started to undo it. The twiins came free! He looked at them then started to lightly kiss them. Then lick them.  
"Oh Huey..." I moaned softly.  
He got up then started to kiss my forehead. Then my nose, then my ears, then my lips, then my neck, then my chest, then my stomach. The lower he got the slower he got.  
Then he finally got to my underwear. He slid It down slowly with his tongue and started to blow raspberries on my belly.  
"HUEY! Stop that *giggles* tickles!"  
He finally got my underwear off.  
I slipped my feet out of it.  
Then I felt it. I felt his tongue enter me. If felt soooooo gooooodd.  
"Huey..." I moaned. He flicked his tongue in and out. I felt myself coming closer to my climax.  
"Huey I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish. I hit my climax and let everything out. That's including moans and groans. He started to suck my Clit.  
He stopped. Then got on top of me. I pulled down his boxers and found something poking my face. He was wasn't well endowed. He was BLESSED.  
I started to go down on him. Up and down like my whore friends said. Up and down. They said not to use any hands cuz he likes it if you can put the whole thing in your mouth without any help.  
"Jazmineee..." He reached his climax.  
He got off of me and put a magnum on. YESS LAWD!  
"Jazmine it may hurt once I put it in." He said warningly.  
"I DONT CARE JUST PUT INSIDE ME ALREADY!" I whisper yelled.  
He did, it hurt. Bad. But I got used to the feeling. The pain was switched with ecstasy and desire.  
"OH HUEY!" I yelled. It felt goddamn amazing.  
He grunted in reply. It was amazing.  
I felt myself coming closer and closer to the climax.  
"HUEY IM GONNA-"  
"Me too Jazmine!" He moaned.  
"HUEYYYYY!"  
"JAZZZZMINEEE!" We stopped. We were all sweaty. My hair was starting to nap up again because of the sweat. We were still coming off our awesome high.  
"Is that what you wanted?" Huey smirked.  
"Huey Percy Freeman-" he cut me off with a kiss.  
"Don't leave me." I begged.  
"But what about your parents?" He asked.  
"They won't be back till Sunday afternoon. They went on vacation."  
"Good." He replied.  
I fell asleep with my head on his chest. That was the best slumber I've had in my whole life.

Micheals POV:

I had to look good. Even though its really late I'm going out with Ming. A nigga wasecstatic! I put on my polo Ralph Lauren shirt with some polo Ralph Lauren cargos with some polo Ralph Lauren shoes.

"Fresh to death, as always." I said cockily.  
I was about to leave when I heard my mother.  
"Ahem, where do you think you're going at this time of night Michael Travon Ceaser?" My mother asked.  
"I'm going out with Ming. Is that okay?" I asked.  
She thought for a moment.  
"I guess so. She seems like a nice girl." You don't know how happy I was son!  
I kissed my moms and I was out the door. I unlocked the door to my Mercedes. And I was on my way to Ming's house.

Rileys POV:

I wuz textin her.

To: C-murphyy

"whts good my nigga?" I asked

I gots a reply 10 seconds later.

"Can't sleep. -.- wbu?"

"me neither. Can u keep a secret?"

"Naww I don't like the stop snitchin movement hell yeah I can keep a secret ya dig?" She replied.

"I gots an I.Q. Of 146."

"OMG RILEY CONGRATZ MY NIGGA!"

I smiled.

"Thanks C-murph."

"So do I."

I wuz confused.

"C-murph wht da hell is u talkin bout?"

"My I.Q. Stupid! Mine is 146 too..."

"Ctfu"

"t(-.-t) whts so funny nigga?"

"nuthin"

"oh okay well I'm gettin kinda sleepy. good night Reezyyyy

"goodnight cindyy"

i fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

AWWW THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WAS LOVEY DOVEY! Jazmine and Huey finally got to the business. Ceasers mom approves of Ming and Riley and Cindy really like each other. Thanks for the feedback guys! Like I always say REVIEWS and VIEWS!Thanks! Hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO :D

DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS, THE IPHONE 5, POLO RALPH LAUREN, OR VICTORIA'S SECRET


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded a chapter for "I Know You Want Me" in a while. It's kinda hard keeping up with two stories at the same time! But it's worth it, thanks for the feedback guys! And if you haven't checked it out already check out my story "Puppet Master Playtime" it's good! But anyways here's this (late) chapter. Lol enjoy!

CINDY'S POV:

I wuz so excited! It's finally Inauguration Day! I wuz gonna get cute fo my Bae! Well my soon to be Bae. I was gettin dressed fo the day. I wuz goin shoppin wit Jazzy so we can look cute fo the dinner we havin today.  
I threw on a green Polo Ralph Lauren shirt with Polo Ralph Lauren shorts with some green and brown Polo Ralph Lauren shoes.  
I put my hair in my 2 trademark braids.  
I walked downstairs. Parents still weren't home. Well at least they wuz on their vacation "togetha". My parents marriage is failin. They always cheatin on each otha but whateva.  
I was walkin to Jazzy house and I glanced at the Freeman's house. OH LAWDDD! Riley wuz washin Mr. Freeman's car and LAWD! He only had on Nike gym shorts. That gave me all good looks of his 8-pack. Shit he was all wet looking and those damn pelvis lines just make me wanna- OH SHIT! He caught me looking at him! Play it cool C-murph. Play it cool.  
"Hey C-murph!" He waved those muscular arms. Damnnn.  
"Hey Reezy!" I waved back.  
"Where you goin?" He asked curiously.  
"Well I'm goin ta Jazzy's house nosy." I said playfully.  
He smiled. That damn smile. Shit Jazzy and I need to get sexy cuz he's just too damn fine.  
"We'll I don't wanna keep ya waitin so ima let you go." He finally said walkin ova.  
"Aight bye Riley!" I said his real name. Shit ion even care no mo.  
"Text me C-murph!l" he yelled as I was walking towards Jazzy house.

I knocked on Jazzy door. answered.  
"Hey Mr.D!" I waved.  
"Hey Cindy! Jazmine is upstairs in her room." He looked happy which wuz a change.  
"Thanks Mr.D."  
I was walkin up the stairs and I heard "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna blaring.  
"He want that,  
cake cake cake  
cake cake cake  
cake cake cake cake  
but you wanna put  
ya name on it."  
I walked in and she was on her MacBook Pro.  
"Hey Cindy!"  
"Hey Jazzy!"  
She paused the music and hoped off the bed. She was wearing cargo short shorts. A tank top and black converses and her hair was in a bun. She was ready.  
"You ready to go?" She asked  
"Yeah!" I replied.  
She closed her laptop and walked out the door. I followed.  
"You have money?" She asked.  
Originally I wuld've been pissed cuz C-murph always gots ha money but I wusn't in this case.  
"Yep. 500 cash."  
She nodded her head then walked downstairs, I did the same with her.  
She grabbed her car keys and we were on our way to the mall.

We were walking through. We decided to split up. I would gets the dresses while Jazzy gets the shoes and makeup. I wuld send her a pic of the dresses first so we could pick out the right stuff.  
Right now I was passing footlocker and a bunch a niggas wuz dere.  
"DAMN SHAWTY!"  
"AYE WHAT UP BABY GIRL!"  
"I'D TAPE THAT!"  
I just ignored them and walked away until I felt one of them grab my arm.  
"Ey baby, how bout you stop doin whatchu doin, so we can make some cookies N cream ya feel me?"  
He was ugly as fuck! I can tell he tried using lightening cream but all it did was make his skin blotchy. Is teeth were yellow,chipped, and crooked. And his breath smelt like hot shit sunny side up.  
"NIGGA YOU BETTA GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"  
I started ta use my obnoxious ghetto voice so he would get intimidated.  
"Cindyy, don't be like that Bae, now I don't wanna hurt you but I will if I have to." He whispered in my ear.  
I wonder wut kinda crack he be smokin!  
I slapped him in his face.  
Then kicked him in his nuts.  
"AHHHH MY BALLSACK!"  
He screamed in agony.  
"Nobody messes wit C-murph, especially no punk ass bitch nigga."  
And on that note I walked away.

"All dat ass kickin done made a nigga thirsty." I said to myself.  
So I went to a vending machine and got a bluberry flavaed Powerade. Now people, if you know me, you know C-murph ain't afraid of NO bitch nigga. But I couldn't help the fact that I had this uneasy feeling as I wuz getting my Powerade. I felt like I wuz bein watched.  
I looked over my shoulders,  
No one is there.  
So I just walked from the vending machine and went inside "Badd Bitxhh Xpress". That store was the hottest in tha mall and I'm a regular customer dere.  
"Hey Imani!"  
"Hey Cindy girl!"  
Imani Hassan was the owner of "Bad Bitxhh Xpress" and she wuz supa cool. She was 24 years yung and was hurtin em. She was a mere 5"4 and didn't have a huge chest but it wasn't small either, but she had a huge ass ta make up fo dat part. (No homo) she was dark chocolate colored but her skin was smooth and her hair was wavy regularly, and kinky when wet. Her eyes were light brown just like the beauty mark right above her mouth. She was a bad bitch (no homo)  
"Watchu lookin for today?" She asked.  
"I'm tryin ta find Jazzy and me and outfit that we can wear fo the Inaugural dinner we havin tonight at the Freeman's."  
She nodded her head then smiled.  
"Do I need to help y'all find an outfit so y'all can snatch up them Freeman brothas?"  
Did I also mention she's like a sister ta me and I told ha we liked them. She was real as fuck and that's why I culd count on her.  
"Jazzy already got Huey. I want tonight to be da night that I get to say Riley Escobar Freeman is mine." I said dreamily.  
She smiled even bigger.  
"Come with me." She said.

"Oh my god Girl thank you for helping me!" I said excitedly as I wuz walkin out da store with our clothes.  
"Girl no problem. Just make sure you get Riley alright?" She replied.  
I blushed then nodded my head shyly.  
Imani and I said our goodbyes and I went to find Jazzy.

I found Jazzy and I knew exactly where ta find her. At the food court. She's such a fat ass (no homo).  
I waved at her and she saw grabbed her burrito and walked over to where I was.  
"I can't wait to try on the dresses!" Jazmine excitedly explained!  
"Girl me too let's get outta here so we can try them on along wit da shoes!" I replied.  
They walked away but little did the two naïve girls know that they were being stalked and recorded.  
"Madame, they're going to some sort of get together at the Freeman's. what do you want me to do now?" The male figure said while hiding in a tree high above.  
"Nothing. Give them peace for now. I'll continue my plan to have Riley Freeman for myself and Huey Freeman for my sister another time. I'll let them have there fun for now. I have to go now. I will talk to you later."  
"Bye Madame." The strange person replied.

CINDY'S POV:

We drove to Jazmine's house to get dressed.

*2 and 1/2 hours later after getting cute Time: 6:15*

The outcome of our look was beautiful.  
Jazmine had on a chiffon maxi dress that was light pink and it was sleeveless(here's what the dress looks like . . ) she had on tan sparkled spike red bottom heels. I cornrowed the front of her hair and put the rest in a bun. It was gorgeous. She was gorgeous! (No homo) she had on smoky eyeshadow that complemented her Emerald color eyes. She also had on nude lipstick. She was beautiful! (No homo)  
Now I, not to be cocky or anything was just as cute!  
I had on a Metallic high low dress that complemented my figure! (Here's what Cindy's dress looks like except she didn't have the string on the back . . ) I had on regular black red bottom heels. Jazmine put my hair on one side of my head and curled it. I put on purple eyeshadow to complement my ocean like eyes. I put on light pink lipstick.  
Thank god for Imani!

"Are you ready to break necks?" I asked Jazmine.  
"Are you ready to officially my be single anymore?" She asked me.  
I smirked.  
"Are you girls ready to go?" Tom asked.  
"Yes daddy." Jazmine replied.  
We walked downstairs. Tom started to cry.  
"MY GIRLS *Sniffle* ARE *sniffle* GROWING UP!"  
"Tom hush and come on so we can go." Sarah said impatiently.  
"Right." He let out a nervous chuckle.  
We were out the door.  
Jazmine and I were walking ahead of Tom and Sarah when I started to act all excited.  
"Guurlll! I can't wait till Riley see's me! He's gonna be droolin! And when Huey see's you maybe y'all will FINALLY do the dirty deed." Cindy winked at Jazzy. Only a certain mulatto forget to tell her best friend that they already did the "dirty deed".  
"Hehehe well that's already kinda accomplished." Jazmine said looking down at the ground.  
"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me!" I whisper yelled.

Before I could reply we were already on the Freeman's doorstep.

Mr. Freeman answered the door.

"Hello Sarah! Hello Tom! Hello cutie pies!" Mr. Freeman said.

Jazzy and I waved.

He let us in. Huey was on the couch Readin some black history book while Riley was playing video games.

Huey looked up at Jazmine and his jaw dropped.

She smiled shyly and walked over to him.

Riley looked up at me.

His eyes lingered over my body.

"Hey Cindy, you look fucking beautiful right now." he said.

Clifff hanger my dawgs! Hahahaha I wonder what Riley's thinkin of Cindy's outfit and how dare Jamzibe have sex with Huey and not tell Cindy! Shame on her! I love writing this story! It's so much damn fun! And who is that creepy motherfucka who's stalkin them? I guess we'll find out soon enough. But like I always say guys VIEWS and REVIEWS! hugs and kisses XOXOXOXO

DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS,RALPH LAUREN, NIKE, BIRTHDAY CAKE BY RIHANNA,OR THE AWESOME MACBOOK PRO!


	11. Chapter 11

**YESSSS HAHA YESSS! FINALLY! :D. I've decided for everyone one of my chapters, for every story I create, I need at least 3 reviews in order to make another chapter. So yeah as soon as you're done reading give me reviews no matter if you're a guest or not. But yeah here is da story!  
Btw I know I'm hella late, the inauguration was weeks ago but I'm here to make it up to ya.**

**CINDY'S POV:**

As soon as I walked in the room Riley looked at me. His eyes sparked with something that I've never seen. Almost like fireworks right in front of my eyes.  
"Cindy, you look..." His voice faded away.

"Yeah, yeah Reezy. I'm not always da lakers jersey wearin girl."  
I smiled sheepishly.

Riley wuzn't lookin bad hisself.

He had on khaki skinny pants, a green Polo Ralph Lauren shirt, and some green and brown Polo Ralph Lauren shoes.

"You not lookin too bad yaself Reezy."  
He snorted.

"Man naw dees pants gay. It's da last time I let grandad pick clothes out for me."  
I looked at him with astonishment and shock and laughed. No this lazy nigga didn't!

"You let grandad pick out yo clothes?! You's one lazy nigga."

"Naw see it ain't even like dat."

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"BOOOOOOOOOOYY!"_

_Robert Jebediah Freeman AKA Grandad was calling his grandson, Riley Freeman._

_"Mane what dis old nigga want." Riley mumbled as he was goin downstairs.  
"_

_Boy I need you to go and wash Dorthy. Can't have cutiepies seein Dorthy lookin the way she is. Nu uh."_

_"But Grandad, I still need to get clothes for da party. "_

_The old man put on a thoughtful face then finally came up with something._

_"I'll get ya damn clothes. You go clean Dorthy."_

_"How you gon get the clothes if I'm washin da car?"_

_"Don't worry bout me boy just clean the damn car!" He got up from his comfy chair and walked out the door mumbling "I'm gettin too old for dis shit. Back in my day..."_

_Granddad voice faded away with the wind as he closed the door._

_"Old nigga..." Riley mumbled as he was going upstairs to get all the supplies he needed for washing Dorthy. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"HAHAHHAHAHA! Yo grandad a trip."

"Hell yeah. Dat old nigga crazy but I love em doe."

'_**Damn. Ain't nutin sexier den a dude who cares bout his family. Make me just wanna grab him upstairs and-wait Cindy, not yet! Focus.'**_

"AWWWWWWWWW! RILEY WUVES HIS FAMILY!" I cooed.

Riley scratched his neck and blushed.

"Whateva nigga."

I felt a vibration in my hands. I looked down at my iPhone and saw it was a text from my basketball coach, coach Roberson.

_"Hello everyone. If you have gotten this text then you now know we have practice today. I am sorry if you having family plans today, but I have an important announcement to make today. Can't wait to see you there. Sincerely, coach Roberson."_

_**'Nigga please!'**_

I'm not goin to any practice today. I'm spending time wit my boo!

I rolled my eyes at the text message. Riley musta saw me cuz he asked me who it was.

"Just coach."

He looked at me as if he didn't want me to go.

"You leavin already?"

I could already hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Hell no! I got dressed up for this and I'm not lettin all dis hard work go to waste. Pshh you gots me fucked up."

I tried to act cool but really I was all jumpy and shit. I got even more jumpy when I saw Reezy smile.

That smile. Those beautiful white teeth, those juicy lips.  
I bit my lip trying not to say dese thoughts out loud for a nigga to hear.

"C-murph you aight?"

"Y-yeah it's just-"

I stopped talking when I felt a hand touch my face. This boy must want me to lose it.  
His hands were soft. Strong, but soft. I finds that VERY attractive.  
He then started to stroke my face.  
My cheeks were HOT! I could feel my blush creepin' up on my face already.

"You sure? Cuz you seem VERY HOT."

_**'Boy if only you knew.'**_

"Y-yeah. I'm sure. I-I think so."  
I musta not convinced him cuz he kept lookin at me skeptical.  
He took his hand off my face.

_**'NOOOOOOO!'**_

"Well I'm gonna find Jazzy. I gots to talk to her."

He nodded his head and went into the living room.  
I went upstairs to Huey's room.

As much as I hated to admit it, Huey was a cool ass dude. He was into that deep shit, like tryin to save the world. I respect him for that. We may always go at it but I really do care for that nigga.  
I walked in unannounced to see Jazmine playin' wit' Huey's big ass afro.

"DAMN KOVU!' I dint know you 'fro was that damn big." I was cracking the fuck up!

Huey just looked at me with that blank, stoic stare he always has.  
He sighed.

"Thanks for ASKING to come in."

Jazmine smiled sheepishly with a blush spreading on her face.  
"Um, I've got to g-go to the... Bathroom! Yeah the bathroom!"

Jazmine hurriedly walked out Huey's room, leaving just the two of us.

"I know." He suddenly spoke up.  
"Boy whatchu talm bout?" I asked nervously.

He sighs.

"I know you like Riley, he likes you too."

"How do you know he likes me?"

He sighed again.

"Nigga if you don't quit with all that sighing!"

"Well I'm his brother, and I know him better than he knows himself at times. And let's just say, when he's sleeping, you're name won't stay out his mouth." He ignored my first comment.

That was so shocking. Reezy havin erotic dreams 'bout me?! That makes me a lil excited.

I was laughing cuz when Huey said it he was still reading his newspaper with that serious expression on his face.  
Huey finally looked up from his newspaper and at me.  
He sighs.

"Look, I'm not the romantic type, but I am a straight forward person and I think you should go for it. What do you have to lose?"

I was shocked once again.

Huey, optimistic? I never thought those two words would be in the same sentence.  
"I think Ms. Dubois-err Mrs. Freeman is rubbing off on you Kovu."

He raised that famous eyebrow at me.

Ion care what no one says.

Huey is my nigga.

I walked downstairs to talk to Riley.  
Just as I was going down the stairs I ran into him.  
"Hey C-murph I wanted to talk to you."

I could tell he was nervous.

His face was kinda red. He kept on scrathin' his neck like a damn dog and he was stuttering like mad crazy.

"Okay Reezy wassup?"

We were now in his room.  
As the boys got older, their behavior proved they needed their own space(puberty, fighting, ect...).

Riley's room was filled with all kinds of art. He had beautiful portraits of his family. I also noticed one with a blonde chick, she kinda looked like me.. Other art was anime of cartoons and such, he was pure raw talent. His walls were purple and maroon. His bed was king sized (_** YESSS! ;)**__)_and it was the perfect size too.

We were sitting on his bed and he started to fiddle with my hands.

"C-murph, I mean Cindy. I've known ya for so long. We've b-been homies since we was lil jits, and I think it's 'bout time I tell you you're the most beautiful, gangsta, funny, and smart girl I've ever met in my life. And I was w-wonderin if you-"

"BOOOOOOYSSS! COME DOWN STAIRS! WE GOTTA HAVE A TALK!"

**FUCK GRANDAD! Always gotta ruin the moments huh -.- I wonder what ol Riley was bout to ask. But deep down I think we all know ;) we just have to wait a little while longer. Thanks for coming back and reading this chapter so you can get the next one. Love ya! Byee!**

**Disclamers: I don't own nuffin. **


End file.
